1. Field
Example embodiments relate to apparatuses and methods for receiving a signal being transmitted using a transmission diversity scheme in a mobile communication system, and more particularly to apparatuses and methods that can increase reception performance by cancelling interferences between orthogonal coded signals.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of mobile telecommunication systems, a served amount of data provided by a mobile telecommunication system rapidly increases. A channel state of a wireless link between a base station and a terminal of the mobile telecommunication system changes over time, and this is referred to as a fading phenomenon.
In the case of high-speed data transmission in the mobile telecommunication system, an amplitude and a phase of a received signal is distorted due to the fading phenomenon occurring on the wireless channel.
The fading phenomenon occurs on the wireless link in between the base station and the terminal, and is one of the main reasons that service quality of the mobile telecommunication system deteriorates.
Various diversity schemes are used to overcome the fading phenomenon. As an instance of the various diversity schemes, a space diversity scheme using a plurality of antennas which are spaced from each other over a predetermined distance is used. A reception diversity scheme receiving a transmitted signal using a plurality of antennas is difficult to be applied to a downlink in a mobile communication environment due to a limited size of a terminal. Accordingly, research and development with respect to a transmission diversity scheme that transmits a signal using a plurality of antennas has been conducted. An orthogonal coding scheme, one type of transmission diversity schemes, encodes a plurality of data to transmit in a transmitter, generates a plurality of data streams being orthogonal with each other, and transmits the generated data streams to a receiving apparatus using a plurality of time durations or a plurality of frequency bands.